


Those sweet words I always want to hear, those sweet moments I want them to last forever.

by Mojjochan



Category: Akame - Fandom, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin finally takes Kame on a date with only the two of them, but this was not what he had expected. However, it wasn't bad at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those sweet words I always want to hear, those sweet moments I want them to last forever.

The cool night air was a relief after the heat of the day. Summer was well underway, and the days were long under the basking sun. Kame clenched his fist, the tower seemed to be swaying and he couldn't really see the ground apart from the streetlights along the little path they'd arrived here by. Kame clutched at the railing as he waited for Jin to come.

 

“You weigh way too little!” He mused, peaking over Kame's shoulder, his hand over the younger man's on the railing. “And you weigh too much!” Kame retorted nervously, making Jin chuckle. It had been a long while since they'd been on a date, and normally their dates were concealed as friendly trips to bars or family restaurants. Thus not exactly romantic.

 

It was thanks to one of Jin's close contacts that they were able to be here without being called out on that very fact. Kame didn't really know why Jin had brought him here of all places, but he had never bothered himself with being afraid of heights – he wasn't Nakamaru. He leaned back into Jin, who reached out his arms to surround him. At those times Jin did the cutest thing, he started to hum in a low tone, resting his cheek against Kame's head, gently cradling him and swaying gently from side to side.

 

Kame always felt safe like this, feeling the man's heart against his back and his arms around him.

 

“So... eh... are we going to bungee jump?” Kame asked uncertainly, tilting his head back so that he partially could see Jin's face. He caught a glimpse of the older man smiling before he nuzzled his nose into Kame's hair “Yeah, as a couple” He said in a husky voice, his lips tickling the younger man's ear.

 

“Couple?!” Kame asked breaking away from the older man and looking at him with surprised eyes “But Jin, what if someone sees?!” Kame asked in a shocked tone. Jin simply smiled at him “You worry too much babe” He reached out and touched Kame's arm, caressing it by sliding his hand up and down. Kame continued to feel uncertain, a frown on his face. Jin smiled more, sliding his fingers across Kame's wrinkled brow.

 

Just as he was about to say something more, they were called by the bungee-guy. When they were being attached to the bungee rope the guy gave Kame an odd look. Kame really couldn't be bothered, but felt annoyed as he gave Jin a slightly different look, and although he couldn't quite interpret it, it annoyed him. “I won't say anything, I swear.” He said suddenly “It's none of my business” He said as he fastened the last rope. “Appreciate it man” Jin said “And thank you” He gave the other one last manly hug, patting the back of the bungee-guy hard so that the sound almost resounded in the almost silent night.

 

Kame suddenly felt anxious when the bungee-guy stepped away. Jin lead them to the edge and Kame peaked down; because of the darkness it looked like he would plunge into an bottomless hole. He swallowed hard and grabbed a good hold on Jin. The older man chuckled nervously. He grabbed Kame tightly and brought them closer to the edge of the platform.

 

Kame peaked over the edge again before he clutched onto Jin even tighter and buried his face in the arch of the other man's neck. Jin squeezed him back, slowly getting closer and closer until they were barely an inch from the edge. Jin squeezed tight and lowered his face so that his mouth was next to Kame's ear. In a low, husky voice that sent a shiver through Kame's body his whispered:

 

“I will never let you go” before they plummeted into the darkness beneath.


End file.
